Need You
by Zeea
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes, Regrets, and Broken Hearts


Title: Need You  
Author: Zia  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Sadly no. Colby is mine though. (Rath and Michael are just cuffed to my bed)  
Distribution: Ask and you may have.  
Rating: Rath/Maria/Michael. What do you think? NC-17  
Summary: Two years after Mistakes, Regrets and Broken Hearts left off, this picks up. I wasn't planning on writing a sequel, but I was inspired. 

Maria stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. She was tired. Her wonderful husband had done a terrific job of wearing her out the night before. Then she felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer, she smiled and snuggled into his warm body. Then another arm wrapped around her waist and grabbed her and quickly pulled her the other way, causing her to giggle quietly. This happened every morning.

Rath smirked at Maria as he pulled her on top of him. "Mornin' lover."

"Mornin' sexy." Maria glanced at Michael as he rolled onto his side, still asleep.

"What d'ya ya we knock ya up." Maria laughed and sat up straddling his waist.

"Sounds good to me. I want a girl."

"F-ck no." 

"Why?"

"She looks like you, I'll have ta hurt ever guy that looks at her. It's my job." Maria laughed. Rath was a great dad to Colby. She couldn't wait till she had his baby. Slowly she began to stroke him then quickly sunk down and moved fast against him. Her hands rested on his chest to balance herself as she rode him. His hands kneaded her sides before slipping up to cup and massage her breasts in his hands.

Maria let her head fall back and moaned, biting at her lip. She felt the tiny shocks through her body at Rath's hands on her breasts and gasped when he started stroking her clit with one of his hands. "Rath." She chocked out as she came, and milked Rath's c-ck of his seed, before falling forward, her hips still rocking faintly against his.

"It'll be a girl." Maria sighed resting her head on his chest.

"Bitch."

"You love me."

"What's your point?" Maria smiled and then felt a third hand on her back.

"Mornin' baby." Maria said leaning over to Michael and kissing him sweetly. "Sleep well?"

"Till the moaning started." Then Maria pounced. She jumped off Rath and on top of Michael and kissed him passionately.

Rath smirked watching Maria's hips moving fast against Michael's and moaning his name. But Michael took control and flipped her onto her back. Grabbing his boxers Rath climbed off the bed. Maria was a horny bitch. But they loved her. And were more than willing to fulfill her need for sex. Between the two of them they kept her occupied. Over the last two years she'd changed, instead of being a weak bitch and falling asleep after a great f-ck, she was the one beggin' for more. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Colby was probably up so he figured he'd make the kid breakfast, to keep him busy till his parents were done.

He never thought he'd be here like this. Living with his lover, and her husband and their kid. Some people in town thought they were weird. But the ones that knew they were aliens were accepting of it. Except for Amy. Rath rubbed the back of his head remembering the feel of the newspaper hitting it over and over while Maria tried to calm her mom down. He learned his lesson. Never call Maria 'Bitch' in front of Amy. Now he acted the perfect gentleman for her mother. And things were ok.

He walked into the living room and saw Colby on the floor in front of the TV. "Hey kid ya hungry?"

"Daddy Rath? Can I have pancakes?" Rath groaned. The kid always wanted pancakes. "Pleeaassee daddy Rath." Colby asked getting up and walking into the kitchen. "I'll help." Rath smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Pancakes it is."

After Rath finished making Colby breakfast he glanced at the clock. Michael had to work. They had it worked out that so rarely was Maria home alone. One of them was always there with her. Made her feel safer, and it made them feel better too. He walked down the hall and saw Maria snuggled up beside Michael in bed talking quietly. "Yo. Ya gonna be late for work." Maria whined and rolled away from Michael after kissing him softly.

"Go shower. You need it." She smiled and pulled on a pair of panties and one of their shirts. She walked over to Rath and kissed him softly. "So do you." She laughed and pushed on his shoulder. "Did you feed Colby?"

"Pancakes."

"Again? Does he ever eat anything else?"

"Maria baby, it's all I can make." Rath said pulling her against his chest as they walked into the living room.

"Michael needs to teach you. How in the last two years have you only learned how to make pancakes?"

"Stick to what I'm good at." Maria smiled and kissed him before walking over to her son and kissing the top of his head.

  
Fifteen minutes into Michael and Maria's goodbye kiss Rath cleared his throat. "Michael. Ya gonna be late." Michael flipped him off, not breaking the kiss. Rath laughed and wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and pulled her back against him then grabbed the back of Michael's head and pulled his mouth away from Maria's and against his own.

Maria stood sandwiched between her alien lovers bodies and smiled as their tongues dueled. "Michael, Rath is right. You're gonna be late, we don't have time for a quickie this morning." Michael groaned and pulled back.

"F-ck I hate when you do that." He hissed at Rath and then smirked. A soft kiss to Maria's cheek and a goodbye to Colby and he was out the door. 

Part 2

Maria wrapped her arms around Rath's shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth, before pulling back. "Go shower. You smell." She laughed and he growled at her.

"Yeah like you."

"And Michael too." She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Rath climbed out of the shower and combed his fingers through his hair. Over the last two years his own looks had changed, slightly, he still had his tattoos and piercings, his clothes were still dark, but now they were always clean, by Maria's orders, and now his hair was a little shorter too. He wasn't just a punk kid anymore.

  
Maria was staring at the phone when Rath walked back into the room after putting Colby down for his nap. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Michael... he I" She buried her face in Rath's chest before she could finish. Rath felt a pang of worry. What could have happened to Michael? He walked her over to the couch and knelt in front of her.

"What happened Ria?"

"We're out of milk." She whispered. "I called to ask him to get some before he came home." Rath reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "He said he wasn't coming home tonight, because he was sick of everything." Maria quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Maria he didn't mean it. He loves you too much to ever leave you. Maybe he just had a bad day at work? Don't worry." Rath tried to comfort her but he didn't know how. Being with her and Michael was the first real interaction with people who had real emotions.

Rath climbed up onto the couch beside Maria and combed his fingers through her hair as he held the shaking, crying form against his body. He didn't understand why Michael would do that, and it pissed him off. Rath knew how lucky they were to find a girl like Maria. Someone so beautiful, and caring. 

After Maria dozed off Rath carefully laid her down and covered her with a blanket before going down to Colby's room and picking up the sleeping child. He'd take him to Amy's. Hopefully she wouldn't mind. But if Michael came home tonight it wouldn't be a pretty sight, and he didn't think Colby should see something like that.

Rath carried the small boy out to Maria's car and secured him in his seat before driving to Amy's. "Hey Amy, could you take Colby for tonight?" He asked when she opened the door. 

"Why so the three of you can have an orgy?" She asked as she lifted Colby off Rath's chest and held him herself.

Rath sighed inwardly. "No, Michael and Maria got into a fight, I figured that Colby shouldn't be around."

Amy nodded slightly. She may not like the fact that there were two men with her daughter, but they made her happy, and it was obvious that Rath cared about Maria, and about hers and Michael's son. "That's fine, if Maria needs anything have her call me." Rath nodded and turned and started to leave. "Rath thank you." She smiled at him before closing the door.

Rath stood there, caught off guard for a second, Amy smiled at him. Granted things weren't horrible between them, but he knew she didn't approve. But now he thought there was a new understanding between them. He drove back to the apartment and saw that Maria was still asleep on the couch so he went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed Michael's cell phone, but he wasn't answering. With a quiet growl Rath slammed the phone down hard and saw Maria jerk away out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry." He muttered.

Maria sat up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

"Colby still asleep?" She asked slowly climbing off the couch.

"I took him to your mom's. I figured it was a better idea." She nodded slightly and walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"Rath?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He nodded slightly. In the two years that he'd been with them, Maria and Michael had never really fought, when they did fight it was over little things, and was fixed by them f-cking. But this was different. Maria was hurt, Michael was running, and he was trying to figure out what to do.

"You hungry?" Rath asked rubbing her back lightly.

"Not really."

"You need to eat." It gave Rath something to do, something he really knew how to do, even if it wasn't that well.

"I'm not hungry." She said pulling away from him.

"Damnit Maria. You need to eat, so just shut up." She turned and looked at him and glared. He gave her that attitude over two years ago, when she was living with him. But this time it wasn't because he was an ass; it was because he cared. She sighed softly and walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Then feed me." Rath looked at her and nodded, thankful that she stopped fighting him.

After eating they sat close together on the couch, blindly staring at the television. "He'll come home." Rath told her quietly and she nodded. It was getting late. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"No I I don't want to sleep there without him. It's too big without him." The bed was big, perfect for the three of them, and Rath understood her not wanting to be there without him.

"On the couch then?" She nodded and let him lay them down on their side, she felt him tug the blanket down over them and she snuggled back against his chest.

"What if he doesn't come home?" She asked softly.

"He will."

"But what if-" Rath wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"He will." If he didn't, Rath didn't know what he'd do. Stay here, live Michael's life, take care of Maria, and her son? He didn't think he could. He heard Maria sigh and kissed her shoulder. "He loves you. He'll come home."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do." But he never said the words. He never actually said the three little words that Michael and Maria murmured softly to each other during moments of passion, or when they thought no one was paying attention.

"Rath?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him softly and let her eyes slip shut as she drifted off to sleep.

Part Three

Rath woke up and realized that Maria wasn't laying on the couch anymore, then he heard noise down the hall so he got up and went to make sure she was ok. "Maria?" He asked knocking softly on the bathroom door. She pulled the door open and looked at him, she was pale and looked sick. "You ok?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Instantly Rath was hit flashes, of Maria, and him f-cking the day before, then her f-cking Michael. Then the next thing he saw nearly knocked him off his feet. Two small babies, inside of her. She was pregnant.

His hand moved quickly to her stomach and he connected to them. A girl, and a boy. The bitch, she was right. The girl was his, but the boy was Michael's. How the hell was that possible? "Rath?" He heard and saw concern written across Maria's face. "Rath what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant. Twins." Maria stared up at him in shock. "A girl, she's mine." Maria's face brightened.

"Told you so."

"And a boy, he's Michael's." Maria swayed slightly and Rath quickly steadied her. "It's ok." Rath carried her back to the living room and laid her on the couch. She was pregnant. He was really going to be a father. How did this happen? Ok, he knew how it happened, but why the f-ck did she have to get pregnant with his kid?

The truth was he was jealous of Michael. He had Maria, he had her love, he gave her a child. He had Maria's love, but it was different. He figured that she wouldn't be so torn up if he took off, as compared to losing Michael. But now she was pregnant, with his and Michael's kids.

Absently he stroked his fingers through her hair as his mind tried to process everything. Hours passed and Rath barely moved, just sitting there, running his hand through Maria's hair as she dozed. "You need to go to work." She said quietly.

Rath looked down at her. "Maria I'll call in sick." He didn't want to leave her alone like this.

"I'm fine Rath, you can't call in sick. Colby can stay at my mom's, and I'll just lay here and watch TV till you come home."

"You sure?" He asked stroking her forehead and she nodded. "Ok I'll be home in a few hours." He kissed her softly before getting up and getting ready for work then leaving.

  
Hours later Rath heard his cell phone ring. Fishing it out of his pocket he pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Rath?" It was Maria, and she was crying. What happened? Fear filled him.

"What's wrong Ria?"

"Come home please Rath I'm scared."

"Maria what's going on?" He asked as he leapt from his seat and hurried out to Maria's car. Before she answered the phone went dead and he stared at it for a second then angrily threw his phone into the seat beside him as he sped home.

Rath ran inside and glanced around the apartment, looking for Maria and saw things broken, and knocked over. "Maria!?" He bellowed. What happened to her?

"Over here." He heard her whisper and saw the blanket on the couch moving and realized she was under it.

"What happened?" Rath asked moving to her side and looking at her.

"It was an accident." She mumbled before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Part Four

"Maria. What happened." Rath demanded to know as he held her tight against him.

"I don't know I didn't I was just laying here and thinking about Michael. And then things started blowing up Rath look at my hands." She said pulling back slightly away from him to show him her softly glowing hands.

"Sh-t." He hissed staring down at her hands. "Baby are you ok?" He asked pulling her closer again and kissing her temple.

"I'm just scared" She whispered curling up against his side. He watched her carefully. Wanting to be sure she was ok.

  
The next day she passed out, and wasn't waking up. Things kept exploding, and she was shaking. He didn't know what else to do so Rath carried her out to her car and started driving. He couldn't take her to the hospital. That was out of the question, and he couldn't get a hold of Michael, and no one else would be able to help. Rath held Maria against his side, his hand on her stomach, connected to make sure they were all ok. He'd never forgive himself, or Michael if anything happened to her.

  
Three days later he parked his car on the curb in New York and lifted Maria out of the car. She was exhausted, in and out of consciousness, and burning up. This was the only place he knew to go. To the only person that might know how to help. Rath carried Maria down through the sewers until he reached the place he called home years ago.

Lonnie sat on the couch, a smirk written across her face, wearing very few clothes. "She needs help." Rath said to her as he laid Maria down on a mattress.

"Why should I do a thing?"

"F-ck! Lonnie just help her!"

"F-ck you assh-le! You left. For what? A human? A weak little bitch." Lonnie got up and walked over to where Rath stood looking down at Maria. "She's gonna die."

"F-ck you." Rath spat and grabbed Lonnie roughly. "Tell me what to do."

"Aww don't I get a kiss Rathy boy? It's been so long." She drawled before slapping him hard across the face. "F-ck off boy."

"Help her or I'll kill you." He growled grabbing the back of her head.

Lonnie shoved him off her and glared. "She needs Michael." Rath felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. She needed Michael. He knew she did all along; she loved him, and needed him in her life, now she was going to die without him. "God do look so depressed. She needs you too. If she doesn't have you both the babies will kill her."

"She was pregnant before, this didn't happen."

"She's got twins inside her. Ones yours, ones his, you may be identical, but there are some differences in your DNA. Having the two separate kids inside her is gonna rip her apart and kill her if she doesn't have you both."

Rath slowly sat down on the edge of the mattress beside Maria. She was going to die. Tears blurred his vision, and he cursed himself. He never cried. But the thought of losing her, and his daughter. He had a daughter. He couldn't let them die. "Is there anything else I can do?" He asked brokenly.

Lonnie stared at him. "You really love her." It wasn't a question, she was in awe of it. She'd never seen Rath like this before. "F-ck you turned human." She shook her head. "So what if she dies?"

Rath stood angrily and looked at Lonnie. "So what? She's got a son, she's got friends, family." Amy would kill him if Maria died. "Because I f-ckin fell in love with her. If she diesI die."

Rath heard a groan from a few feet away and glanced over and saw a heap of person laying on the other mattress. Then he was hit by flashes. Lonnie grabbing Michael. Calling Maria. Bringing Michael here. "Bitch." He hissed and rose his hand in a fist, but stopped before hitting her. He had changed. He wasn't like that anymore. Rath walked over to where Michael was laying naked and covered in a sheet. "Come on man wake up." Rath slapped him on the cheek until Michael's dazed eyes opened.

"What"

"Get up. Let's go." Rath pulled Michael to his feet and then waved his hand over him, forming some clothes before pulling him over to Maria and lifting her into his arms.

"Maria" Michael whispered reaching out to touch her.

"Lonnie. If you ever come near them again. I'll kill you." Rath led Michael back out to his car and waited for Michael to climb in the backseat before laying Maria in his arms. He climbed in the front seat and glanced back at them, clutching to each other tightly as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Part Five

They had been home for a week now. Turns out Lonnie made the mistake of getting Michael instead of Rath. Jealousy and anger at him for leaving her, had spurred her into the decision of kidnapping Rath and making him come back to her. Needless to say it didn't work.

Rath walked into Colby's room and saw him playing on the floor. Michael was still pretty out of it, but Maria was better, and their kids were growing perfectly inside of her. "Hey kiddo."

"Daddy Rath. Book?" Colby asked getting up from the floor and grabbing a book before holding it out to Rath. Rath smiled and sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Come here." He said and Colby bounced over to him and curled up beside Rath and handed him the book.

Twenty minutes later, Colby had his arms wrapped around Rath's arm and his eyes were drifting shut, and Rath continued to read the book to him. Maria walked into the room and smiled slightly at the scene. Rath animatedly reading the book to her almost asleep son. She walked over and sat down beside Colby and pulled him into her lap as she leaned into Rath's side.

Colby fell asleep quickly after settling into his mother's chest and listening to Daddy Rath's voice. Maria pressed her lips against Rath's shoulder and then he kissed her forehead and started to close the book. "Wait keep reading?"

"Maria, it's a kids book."

"I know, but I like listening to you read it." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Rath sat there for a second before opening the book again and started reading again. Before long Michael made his way into the room and sat on the other side of Rath. Michael's head rested on Rath's shoulder and he closed his eyes.

Rath looked down at them, trying to figure out how the hell his life ended up like this. Maria and Michael leaning into him, their hands laced together across his stomach. For once he really felt like he belonged. This was his family. 

After a while Maria got up and laid Colby in his bed before moving back to Rath and settling herself between his legs and against his chest. "Feel this." She whispered taking his hand and resting it on her stomach. She wasn't really showing yet, but she could feel them growing inside of her.

She turned her head slightly to look back at him and saw a small smile on his face. "I love you Rath." Maria told him kissing his jaw softly. Nothing prepared her for what he said next.

"I love you too Ria." Her eyes grew wide. He actually said it. He would never say it to her, but he never said he didn't. He'd agree when she would say that he loved her, but he'd never actually said it. Tears stung her eyes and she kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She whispered snuggling back into his chest and closing her eyes.

Epilogue

Maria dozed in her bed with Colby snuggled beside her, and Michael and Rath in the living room, their newborn babies wrapped tightly in their arms.

Rath couldn't believe it. He was a father. He. Was. A. Father. A beautiful baby girl. Calla. God she was beautiful. That's what her name meant too. Rath mentally shook his head.

"Congratulations man." Michael said looking over at Rath as he held his new son Caley in his arms. What a life they had. But they were happy.  



End file.
